Mike's New Job
by Mike11499
Summary: Mike Schimdt has just found an ad in the local newspaper. At his new job, he quickly learns something is wrong.
1. Mike meets Freddy & friends

This is my first fanfic. This will be updated with new parts on reddit first. The reddit version can be found here:

r/fivenightsatfreddys/comments/351rz9/mikes_new_job/

PART 1

One morning, Mike Schmidt was reading the paper while sipping his coffee, black as usual, when he saw an ad for a local pizzeria. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was looking for a guard to look over the place at night. That sounded easier than his last job, which happened to be making pizzas at a restaurant on the other side of town. He had been a bit depressed since losing that job and thought this may be a good way to get back into a good mood. He figured he work there for a week or so while looking for a better job. He called the number in the ad. They said to come by for an interview the next day. Mike decided to give his friend Kim a call and tell her the good news. "Hey, this is Kim. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now. Just leave a message after the beep." *Beep.* "Hey Kim, just wanted to tell you that I found a job ad for a security position at some Freddy's Pizzeria or something like that. Anyways, call back when you get a chance. Bye." It was lonely living in an apartment by yourself.

The next day, Mike took a taxi to the pizzeria. As soon as he walked inside, he saw them. Three animatronic animals. A rabbit, a chicken( or was it a duck), and a bear. Apparently, there names were Bonnie, Chica(so it was a chicken), and Freddy. At least that's what the kids were screaming as the band played a stupid song. Man, I feel sorry for those things. Those songs would drive me crazy if I would to sing them over and over. He went up to the front desk and explained that he had called and had an interview scheduled. The young, twenty or so, girl led him to the back office. The room was filled with blank screens on one side and a single chair on the other. There was a man sitting in the chair, casually watching the watching, what Mike guessed to be, the cameras on a tablet. He looked up at him. "You here for an interview?" he said. Mike responded, "Yes. I scheduled one yesterday morning." "Ah. Right, I remember now. Sorry if I seem out of it. I've been covering both day and night shifts with only a few hours of sleep between each one." "Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I guess that explains the ad." They started the interview. It was mostly the same questions you hear at any interview. "Well, you've got the job." "Really?" "Well, for one, you're the only one who's applied since we put that ad in the paper over a month ago." "Thanks, when do I start?" "The week after next." "Ok, see you then." "Actually, I'll leave you some prerecorded messages. Just hit play at the beginning of each shift. It will automatically delete the message after it is played." "OK. Gotcha."

The day came when Mike was to start his job. Kim gave him a lift so he didn't have to pay for a taxi again. On the way they talked about the place. "Have you seen those creepy animatronics they have? I don't know why the kids love them so much. I'll probably avoid that camera as much as possible," explained Mike. "Yeah. I hear there's some kind a weird back story to that place," said Kim. "Really?" asked Mike in a nervous but curious tone. "Yeah. This is like the third restaurant they've opened. All the others closed down after some... incidents." "Really? What kind of incidents?" "Oh. We're here. Sorry, but I've got to go and you probably shouldn't be late on the first night. I'll explain tomorrow. Goodnight." "Goodnight," said Mike before turning and walking towards the door.

As he walked through the doors he saw them again, Those same three animatronics that were singing to the kids the day he came for his interview. He decided to have a look around before going to the office where he would be stuck for six hours. He had decided to get there early so he told Kim that his shift started at 11:30 P.M. instead of midnight like it actually did. There wasn't much to look at. It was mainly just tables with chairs and a stage for the animatronics. *Wait, did they just turn?* He shook the thought from his head. He was just paranoid. Lately he hadn't slept good due to this nightmare he'd been having. He didn't remember much of it but he did remember one thing. *It's Me.* Just the thought of those words made his heart speed up and his eyes open wide. He decided to go ahead and go to the office so he could figure out how to work the cameras, and to get his mind off of the nightmare.

As he walked, he noticed a purple curtain. The sign in front of it said it was out of order. He decided to keep walking, he had enough things on his mind as it was. When he finally reached the office, he sat down and looked around. *Ok. Two doors that close via button, two lights also connected to buttons, seven screens, a poster and some drawings, a fan, and a stuffed cupcake toy.* He then noticed the tablet sitting on the small table to his right. He picked it up and hit the only button he saw. The tablet turned on and immediately showed the stage. He noticed that there was a digital map of the restaurant and the cameras throughout. He tapped the box that said 1C. As soon as he tapped it, the screen changed. It showed that same purple curtain he saw on his way to the office. *Maybe I should check what is back there.* He pushed the thought aside. He turned the tablet off and just sat there. Before long, his shift officially began. He started checking the cameras again. He then noticed a little power display in the lower right-hand corner of the screen. It said ninety-nine percent. He guessed it meant that the tablet was losing its charge. He remembered that the man he had his interview with had said he would leave him some recordings. He didn't find a recorder, but he did find an answering machine. He pressed play and heard the ringing of a phone.

"Hello. Hello." It was the same voice of the man. He started by welcoming me to the job. He then read a legal thing from the company,Fazbear Entertainment. It was pretty standard stuff until he got to one part. "Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damaged property or person. Upon discovery of damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within ninety days or as soon as property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached and the carpets have been replaced. Blah blah blah." He talked about it as if it was no big deal. *What kind of pizza place has that in their introduction to employees!* He continued to talk about how the animatronics get "quirky" at night. He also mentioned that they walked around at night. He said they were allowed to walk around during the day but something happened. He referred to it as "The bite of '87." From what he was saying, someone had their frontal lobe bit off. They miraculously survived. This got Mike thinking. *Ok, so first, their greeting included their plans in case I died. Then, there was almost a death caused by the animatronics? I'm starting to question my choice in this job.* "The only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit." "WHAT!?" screamed Mike. "What the heck!?" *Maybe I'm over reacting. Maybe this sounds worse than it actually is. But, what if it's not.* "Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh." *Ok, yeah. This is as bad as it seems.* "Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up." *Gee, I wonder why.* " Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." "Goodnight," Mike said in the most sarcastic tone possible, before realizing the last thing about power. *You mean the power on the tablet screen means the power left for the entire restaurant?* It was already 3A.M.

Mike checked the cameras as soon as the call ended. None of the animatronics had moved. *Hm. I thought they would have moved by now.* Then, the cameras went black. Mike frantically started flipping through the cameras. Finally the cameras came back on. He checked the stage. The dreaded had happened. Bonnie had moved away from the stage. He started checking each camera. He finally found Bonnie at the end of the west hallway, standing under a flickering light. *And just when I thought they couldn't get any creepier.* He put the tablet down and just sat there. He clicked the light button to his left, just to see what would happen. When he did, a light in the hallway flicked on and revealed him. Bonnie was standing in the door, just staring at him. Mike almost fell out of his chair. He quickly hit the door button. The door quickly came down, cutting off the way to the animatronic. Mike took a minute to catch his breath. That scare almost caused him to have a heart attack. It was almost 6A.M. when he heard the animatronic go away. Good thing too, he was down to twenty percent power left. The clock on the tablet finally turned to 6A.M. Mike quickly went out the right door and went out the door. He ran to the bus stop right down the road. As he waited, he thought about the events of the night. The bus came and, as soon as he had sat down, he started dozing off.


	2. Mike meets 'the fox'

PART 2

A short time later, Mike was woke up by an elderly woman. "Dear, you've been sleeping for while now. I was just making sure you hadn't missed your stop," said the woman. "Actually, you woke me up just in time. My stop is the next one." "Also, you seemed to behaving a bad dream. You were moving around like you were frightened and kept saying something that sounded like 'It's me.' That's what really made me decide to wake you up." Upon hearing those two words, Mike's heart felt like it stopped. He As Mike exited the bus, we waved at the woman and shouted a thanks. As he was walking, he started to thinking about those two words.

*It's Me. What could it mean?* Mike first started having the nightmare a month ago. When he first had the dream, he didn't think much about. It was just a nightmare. Nothing unusual. He then had it again. He started wondering if there was more to the nightmare than he had thought. But, he just brushed it to the side again. He started having the nightmare more and more often. It got to the point where he would wake up multiple times in the night, covered in sweat and his heart racing. Once, he thought he saw the words while pouring a bowl of cereal. He was so scared, he just sat there, wide eyed and covered in cereal.

He noticed he had started running and his heart had started to beat faster and faster. He slowed to a jog, then a walk. He arrived at his building and went directly to his apartment. He fixed himself a cup of coffee and some oatmeal. After eating, he called Kim. She didn't answer so he left a message. He went to his couch. Turned on the television to the news. He laid down and was out in minutes.

He dreamed he was back in the office,the phone was ringing, and he could them again. He did not see the animatronics, he saw "It's Me" flashing in his vision. He woke up and sat up panting. He looked around and remembered where he was. He noticed that the phone was actually ringing. He walked over to the kitchen counter, where the phone was, and answered. It was Kim. "Hey." He was glad to hear her voice. "Hey," responded Mike. "So, how did last night go?" "It went great. Don't know what I was worried about," he lied. "That's good to hear. Have you gotten any sleep?" "Yeah. I slept some on the bus. I woke up from a nap just before you called," he said. "I didn't wake you, did I?" "No, no. I was already up," he said to keep her from feeling guilty. "Well, I've got to go. See you tonight." "See ya."

Mike's day went along as usual, slow and boring. He didn't have much to do during the day. He lived in an apartment alone, his only friend was Kim, and he had no other family. His parents had died five years earlier. They were caught in a car crash during a police chase. A man had committed a robbery and went flying down the road. Mike's parents had just left the grocery store and were going through an intersection. The criminal was looking back to check for police when he hit the driver's side of the parent's car. Mike's dad, who was driving, died a few minutes later. Mike's mom would have been okay, physically at least, if the car hadn't been pushed into a truck waiting to go through the intersection. She died three days later at the hospital. Mike was glad he got to see her before she went.

Later that day, Kim came by early so they could just chat before going to their jobs. Any time Kim asked him a question about his new job, he would quickly change the topics. "Well, it looks like we better start heading to work," Kim said. Mike just groaned quietly. On the way to his job, they both just sat quietly. When they arrived, Mike just stared at the sign. He had only been inside twice, and that was enough. He opened the car door and headed towards the door. "Goodnight!" shouted Kim. "I hope so," muttered Mike under his breath. "What?" "I said goodnight," shouted Mike.

Mike stared at the poster for a few minutes before heading to the office. *Was that what Kim was going to tell me? That there was a murder at this place.* He remembered to check the time. Three minutes until his shift started.

When he entered the building, he started to go directly to the office. He stopped in the east hall. There was a poster hanging directly across from the office door. Usually, it said the rules for safety. It was replaced by a news article. It read:

"Kids vanish at local pizzeria - bodies not found.

Two local children were reportedly lured into a backroom during the late hours of operation at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the night of June 26th. While video surveillance identified the man responsible and led to his capture the following morning, the children themselves were never found and are presumed dead.

Police think that the suspect dressed as a mascot to earn the children's trust."

It was about 12:30A.M. when he remembered the recordings. He hit play and listened to the words of the man. "Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!" *That's a weird thing to congratulate someone for.* "I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…" Upon hearing this, Mike picked up the tablet and checked the stage. Sure enough, Bonnie had already moved to the dining area. Mike put down the tablet. Had to conserve power after all. "I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react…" *Gee! Thanks for telling me. I had no idea!* "Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that." *Oh, of course not. The animatronics definitely are going to stuff me into a suit and kill me if they catch me.* "Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time." *Wait, why?* "The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know." *There's four characters! Just great!*"Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon." *Maybe not.*

During the night, Bonnie had appeared at the door twice before 4A.M. For some reason, he only showed up at the west door. During this time, Mike made sure to keep an eye on Pirate Cove. Around 2A.M., the curtain had moved. There stood what appeared to be a glowing, red eyes stared directly at the camera. His teeth were unlike the others. His were sharp, or appeared to be. His costume had been torn across the chest. Mike decided to check the other cameras. Around 4A.M., Mike checked Pirate Cove again. The fox had moved to being in front of the curtain. Mike could see the hook the fox had instead of a hand. He could only imagine what that would feel like as it dragged him away and stuffed him into a suit. Mike pushed the thought aside and looked for the other animatronics. *Alright, Bonnie is in the backroom. Freddy still on the stage. Chica iisss… where is Chica? The door!* Mike almost threw the tablet down and quickly hit the light buttons. Chica was staring through the east window. Mike hit the door button so hard, his hand stung for several minutes afterwards. Chica stayed until 5:30A.M. That's when the fox made his move. Mike checked Pirate Cove. The curtain was opened wide and the fox was no where to be seen. Mike went ahead and hit the west door button, that way both doors were closed. He checked the cameras to see where the fox was. When he checked the east hall, he saw the fox sprinting down the hall towards his office. He put the tablet down. Bang! Bang! Bang! The fox hit the door three times. Mike checked the tablet. He had thirteen percent power left. Pirate Cove was showing on screen. The fox was already back behind the curtain. Mike checked both lights before opening the doors. 6A.M. came and Mike bolted towards the door.


End file.
